


Change

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Stanford Era, Threesome - F/F/M, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the way Dean thought his threesome would turn out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Dean’s hands are tied loosely above his head to the headboard and his eyes are locked on the sight in front of him. Sam is practically wrapped around the blonde woman who is kneeling on the bed, her fingers down inside the other woman’s panties, teasing her clit. Sam’s whispering something into the blonde’s ear, though Dean has no clue what it is. The blonde, Jessica, nods once, and Sam lets her go, smiling as Jessica starts crawling up the bed until she is straddling Dean’s lap.

Dean lets out a curse when Jessica begins to grind down onto him, her silk covered mound rubbing tauntingly along his shift. She rocks against him, harder and harder until Dean thinks he’s going to come from just that, and then with a laugh she gets off of him, moving to the side of the bed, motioning for Sam with a crook of her finger. 

Dean swallows hard as Sam crawls up the bed, wanting this and dreading it at the same time. They’ve never played these kind of games before and Dean knows that once this line is crossed if will never be uncrossed. Sam is leaning over him, mouth near his ear, whispering, “I’m as scared as you are, Dean,” and with those words all sense of doubt flies from Dean’s mind and he wishes he was untied, wishes this was just him and Sam, as much as he likes Jessica, right now all he wants is Sam. 

Sam looks over at Jessica to see her watching them with a fond, and sad, look on her face. She’s redressed, smiling at the Winchesters. Jessica leans over, kissing them both softly on the lips before leaving them. Sam can see the confusion in Dean’s eyes and just shakes her head, running her hands along his naked chest to redirect his attention to her. They can hear the front door open and close and part of Sam’s heart breaks.

The silence is almost deafening. “Sam,” Dean begins, not really sure what he wants to say.

Sam smiles, reaching over Dean’s head and untying his hands, and as soon as Dean’s hands are free Sam is on her back, Dean leaning over her, his lips inches from her lips.

Dean gives Sam this little look, one that speaks of love and loss and questions that need to be asked, “So you’re a girl now, Sammy?”

Sam knows Dean’s been wanting to ask ever since Jess and her had picked up Dean in the bar that night. Sam also knows that whatever she had with Jess is over, that the minute Dean agreed to come home with them, agreed to do anything with Sam that it had been the kiss of death for their relationship. Sam wasn’t dumb, she knew damn well she moaned Dean’s name in her sleep, that Jess had seen photos of him, that she knew that Sam was in love with Dean and that no one could replace him.

Sammy is biting his, no her lip, nodding up at Dean. Dean can’t help but moan at the almost innocent way she’s looking up at him, those pretty hazel eyes shining bright with lust and a bit of sadness. Dean can tell that Jessica leaving hadn’t just been for the evening, it had been for good, if the look Sam is giving him is to go by. “How?”

“Pissed off a witch on my way out here. She cursed me, made me into a girl,” the words were said with a shrug, causing Sam’s breasts to rub enticingly along Dean’s chest.

“Sammy. You should have called me, I would have... I would have came and helped you.”

“Dean, I tried... but I couldn’t. It was too soon, and now... now it’s been over two years and I am kinda used to it.”

Dean nodded, looking down Sammy’s body, taking in the changes. If Sam had been a gorgeous guy, she was a breathtaking woman, with curves Dean could explore for days. He ran his hand down her chest, causing her to moan. Dean took his time, kissing and licking, touching, teasing, making Sam shudder and shake, making Sam come for him again and again, making her moan his name until she was begging him to fuck her. And even then he didn’t, he let her calm down from her most recent orgasm before leaning in to kiss her softly, resting his forehead against hers as he whispered, “I’m not gonna fuck you, Baby Girl, gonna make love to you.”

That seemed to drive Sammy wild, and she arched up against him, hands clawing at his back, begging Dean to get inside of her. Dean wasn’t one to turn down a lady, and when he finally entered her they both were cursing. Sammy was tight, and Dean knew without a doubt that no one but him had ever done this, no one but Dean had ever been inside of Sam and that thought thrilled him.

They were both sweating and moaning, Sam arching up into each and every single one of Dean’s thrusts, clenching around him and he thrust into her again and again. When her next orgasm hit her she gripped Dean’s shoulder so tightly that she bruised it and ripped it open with her fingernails, but neither of them seemed to mind. It was enough to send Dean over the edge, and after he came down from his orgasm he collapsed against her, kissing her neck softly, tenderly. 

By morning the two of them were exhausted, bodies wrapped around each other tightly. Dean was grinning at Sam, eyes locked on Sam’s. They both knew they wold eventually have to figure out how to change Sam back, but right now, this was what both of them needed. Though Dean couldn’t wait until he had his Sam back, the Sam who was taller than him, the Sam whose body Dean still dreamt of, the Sam he had fallen in love with. 

Dean was sad that Sam and his happiness had come at Jessica’s expense, but he was glad that she had left without a fight, that she had taken such care of his Sam while they had been apart. Sam was his, no matter in what body, no matter how long they had been apart, as much as Dean was Sam’s in every way.


End file.
